koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Musou
Musou is an umbrella term for an attack that can be used by playable characters and generic officers. They are automated attack sequences which vary on the character. Characters who activate it can interrupt enemy attacks and will be invulnerable until the effect ends. Players can use the Musou in battle by pressing (default setting). The musou bar is located underneath the health bar and can be filled as a character fights (either hitting foes or by taking damage). Alternatively, players can hold down or retrieve a restorative item to charge it. Characters in low health gradually restore their Musou Gauge automatically. True Musou, a stronger variation of Musou which is initiated while at low health or with a special item or skill equipped, may add a special property or attack for the sequence. If two ally characters are in close proximity to one another, they can unleash a Double Musou if they press simultaneously with completely filled Musou Gauges. Games Dynasty Warriors The Japanese name for Musou in this series is Musou Ranbu (無双乱舞). True Musou is known as Shin Musou Ranbu (真･無双乱舞). In most titles for this series, the player holds to determine the length of the assault. They can be stopped if the player releases before the bar is empty or if the user falls off the edge of a platform. In earlier installments, if an allied and enemy officer's Musou collide, it would result in a weapon deadlock. True Musou adds a fire property to the character's attacks. Characters can also perform Musou while mounted by the fourth title. Dynasty Warriors 5 adds a special finishing move for True Musou attacks and added a similar all mighty feature known as Musou Rage. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Musou automatically use one stock like the Samurai Warriors series and require a single button tap to use. Like Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, a secondary Musou can be used by characters. They can be charged to a maximum of four slots. Although Dynasty Warriors 8 limits it to three slots, the Rage feature converts it into one full bar which allows the player to perform a Rage attack reminiscent of the old Musou style used in previous titles. Dynasty Warriors Next is adding a secondary Musou sequence known as Speed Musou (神速乱舞, Shinsoku Ranbu), which requires the player's active participation of the PS Vita's touch screen in order to complete. Samurai Warriors The Japanese name for Musou in this series is Musou Ougi (無双奥義). True Musou is known as Musou Hiougi (無双秘奥義). Samurai Warriors follows a format similar to most Dynasty Warriors installments except Musous automatically consume the Musou bar when used. When the Musou is initiated, however, the battlefield slows to a bullet-time like sequence and automatically stuns nearby foes. If is held, the character will perform their Musou attack until the gauge is depleted. Players have the option of controlling their character to perform other attacks if they should desire. True Musou unlock special finishers before the final pose of the Musou sequence. Mounted Musou speeds the horse's sprint and provides an automated sequence from the rider. Two players will share the same Musou gauge. The sequel allows characters to stock up to three levels for their Musou Gauge. These levels can be earned by leveling each character individually. On the third level, a secondary effect is added to the character's attacks. Effects may include a shadow effect, faster execution of their attack, support fire, and so on. When Musou are used, the gauge will be depleted completely. Two players have their own Musou Gauges. Mounted Musous now have the horse stampede through enemy lines, and the ending no longer interrupts the horse's sprint. Samurai Warriors 3 keeps the idea of three Musou stocks but limits the Musou to using one level. Characters can also use a stock of their Spirit Gauge to unleash an Ultimate Musou. An Ultimate Musou (無双奥義・皆伝, Musou Ougi Kaiden) is a special finisher which often covers a wider range of attack than a normal Musou. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Musou in this series are known as SP Attacks or Special Attacks. True Musou is called Hyper SP Attack. A Double Musou is called Combination SP Attack. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam lets players stock a maximum of three levels for a Mobile Suit. Each SP attack level initiates a unique attack, which is linked to a different level. To see the entire sequence, players will need to fill the gauge to its maximum level. The Mobile Suit's varied SP Attacks may alter the player's strategy in battle. On the other hand, Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 omits the need for strategy by assigning an automated SP Attack. Mobile Suits which require licenses to use have three unique SP Attacks available to them: on ground, in the air, or with a friendly ally. These mobile suits will also use the entire SP gauge while secondary suits will only use one stock upon activating their SP attack. Secondary Mobile Suits are limited to one SP Attack. Combination SP Attacks will not change their form of assault. Select Mobile Suits will have a different effect when their SP Attacks are used at different levels of the SP Gauge. Certain Mobile Suits like Burning Gundam and Gundam F91 have a temporary special effect unlocked after performing their SP Attacks. The third title adds aerial SP Attacks for secondary Mobile Suits. Unicorn Gundam and Knight Gundam temporarily change their method of attacking after executing a SP Attack. Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage Musou in this game are known as Signature Moves and the Musou Gauge is known as the Spirit Reserve. Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage allows characters to equip a maximum of four different Signature Moves for battle. Signature Moves can be learned by leveling up a character. Players can choose which technique to use by pressing the directional pad and the button. Multiple stocks can be filled by the player. The player can sacrifice their character's filled Spirit Reserve Gauge to activate Spirit Aura, which strengthens their character's attack. When the character has their Spirit Aura activated, they can use their Spirit Reserve to initiate their character's Hyper Signature Move, either an instant kill Signature Move or a deadly quick-time event sequence. Crimson Sea Kessen Musou is called Kessen Attack in Kessen III. Once an ally officer has initiated the Rampage skill, press to unleash their Kessen Attack. Kessen Attacks automatically stop the timer for the Rampage screen. The attacks are reliant on the weapons the officer has equipped; only Nobunaga, Mitsuhide, and Kicho have unique Kessen Attacks. Light Orbs can restore the Kessen Attack slots and are often dropped by defeated officers. Alternatively the player can hold to restore it. Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War uses a similar mechanic and calls it Zeal. When the morale gauge reaches its peak, the player along with his or her troops will undergo a state of Zeal (otherwise known as Bladestorm Mode). Any unit under this condition is granted full invincibility and doubled stats (including damage output, mobility, and skill recovery time) for thirty seconds before the gauge exhausts itself completely. One way to increase morale is to defeat opposing units in succession. Other methods of raising it include picking up wine and chalices dropped by enemies or touching wild deer found throughout the battlefield. In a pinch, Zeal can easily turn the tide of battle to the player's favor if done correctly. By entering this state, allied troops are rendered immune to damage and receive a variety of stat enhancements. Even buff skills like Mighty Arm and Dead Shot become twice as deadly when used during Zeal. At times, it may be wise to maximize morale when confronting troops the player's unit is currently weak against. When it comes to catching wild deer, it's best to chase them down as quickly as possible by using the Sprint skill, riding on horseback, or both. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gameplay